


Le beau, le roi et le géant

by Shali_Laeti



Category: MXM (Band), conte - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shali_Laeti/pseuds/Shali_Laeti
Summary: Il était une fois, dans le lointain royaume de Vertefeuille, un prince endormi.Seul un baiser pourra le réveiller et... non en fait, ce n'est pas vraiment un conte pour les enfants.Histoire écrite pour Saika dans le cadre des échanges de la Petite voiture noire. Cadeau pour le Secret White day !
Relationships: Charles/Aube
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Le beau, le roi et le géant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saikouchette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikouchette/gifts).



IL ÉTAIT UNE FOIS, dans le royaume de Vertefeuille, un roi et une reine qui ne pouvaient avoir d’enfant. Ils firent appel aux plus grands médecins du royaume mais rien n’y fit : la reine ne put enfanter.

En dernier recours, elle envoya sa fidèle servante implorer une magicienne. Cette dernière demanda à ce que la reine elle-même vienne quémander son aide. Après tout, qu’en avait-elle à faire que la femme ait un enfant ou non ? Elle n’était ni sa servante, ni son amie.

Alors la reine y alla et implora.

Béatrice, telle était le prénom de la magicienne, accéda à sa demande en échange d’une place de choix à sa cour. La reine hésita car son mari n’aimait pas ces gens mais son désir d’enfant fut plus grand et elle accepta.

Neuf mois plus tard arriva un magnifique bébé. On le prénomma Aube car il naquit quand le soleil colorait l’horizon et que le léger duvet de ses cheveux était roux.

Alors que le royaume se réjouissait de cette naissance, la reine oublia sa promesse et, au matin du baptême, Béatrice s’invita aux réjouissances, apparaissant dans un épais nuage de fumée noire dans la salle du trône.

\- Quel bel enfant que voilà.

Sa voix était traînante et moqueuse.

La reine se tendit sur son fauteuil, jeta un regard paniqué au berceau où son fils gazouillait et hésita. Le roi, quant à lui, se leva vivement et appela la garde.

\- Mon bon seigneur, je viens juste réclamer ma place pour le service rendu.

\- Il n’y a pas de place pour les charlatans comme vous, madame !

\- Charlatan ? _Charlatan_? minauda la femme en se penchant sur le bébé.

Ce dernier attrapa le doigt qu’on lui présentait et le suça avec faim.

\- Horrible créature, grogna la magicienne avant de reporter son attention sur le couple royal. Mais Votre Altesse, ce sont _mes_ filtres et _mes_ enchantements qui ont permis à votre semence de féconder la reine. Je ne viens que demander mon dû.

La reine se leva et s’approcha du berceau avec inquiétude. Son regard allait de la magicienne à son fils. Son cœur battait trop vite, elle avait peur.

\- Nous n’avons pas de place, dame Béatrice, bégaya-t-elle en signe d’excuses.

\- Vous m’avez promis un rang au sein de votre cour, celui de Magicienne du roi, j’attends.

\- Mais…

Béatrice leva la main et fit taire la reine. Les gardes autour d’elle resserrèrent les rangs et la pointèrent de leur lance. Elle éclata de rire alors que les pauvres hommes tremblaient.

\- Tous des menteurs, marmonna-t-elle. Tous des parjures.

Elle fit quelques pas tandis que la reine attrapait son enfant dans ses bras avant de se figer au regard que lui envoya la magicienne. Un sourire mauvais ourla ses lèvres et elle tendit le bras vers la mère et son fils.

\- Bien bien bien…

D’un geste théâtral, elle repoussa sa longue cape de ses bras.

\- Écoutez-moi tous, écoutez tous ce qui arrivera.

Sa voix portait dans la grande salle et tout le monde se resserra contre son voisin. L’air sembla devenir épais et lourd, la lumière des bougies fut soufflée une à une, ne laissant que celles autour du berceau et de la reine tétanisée.

\- Ce jeune prince grandira, aimé de tous, beau comme un levé de soleil, son sourire charmera tout un chacun et quand vingt ans arrivera, quand vingt printemps sonneront, il se piquera le doigt et mourra.

La reine poussa un long cri en serrant son fils contre lui. Le roi ordonna à la garde de tuer l’intrigante mais cette dernière ricana, l’air mauvais, et disparut dans un nuage de fumée comme elle était arrivée.

Ainsi le roi mandat tous ses hommes pour que l’on détruise tout ce qui pouvait piquer, de la plus petite des aiguilles de couturière à la lance des soldats. Quant à la reine en pleurs, elle en appela à sa Marraine, une bonne fée. Cette dernière arriva dans un éclat bleuté et l’écouta.

\- Je ne peux annuler la malédiction de Béatrice mais je peux empêcher la mort de cet enfant.

Ainsi se pencha-t-elle sur l’adorable bambin et lui annonça que la mort ne l’arracherait pas à ses parents, qu’il plongerait dans un long sommeil et qu’un baiser l’éveillerait.

Ainsi, Aube grandit, fut aimé de tous, charma tout le monde et, malgré toutes les précautions de ses parents et des serviteurs, se piqua le doigt sur l’épine d’une rose.

* * * * *

AUBE REGARDAIT le paysage filer à travers la vitre du carrosse. Son cœur battait la chamade et une certaine excitation l’envahissait. Il en avait assez d’être assis, il voulait bouger et courir dans ces longues et vertes prairies.

Combien de temps était-il resté endormi ? Pour lui, il avait eu l’impression que c’était la veille. Il se souvenait qu’il s’était promené dans le jardin en compagnie de Constant, son dernier soupirant, un garçon aux traits bien masculins et à la voix grave qui le faisait frissonner. Le jeune homme l’avait courtisé des semaines durant avant d’obtenir la faveur d’une promenade dans le jardin royal et plus encore celle d’un baiser caché derrière un buisson de roses. Aube en sourit malgré la douleur qui étreignit son cœur.

Charles, l’homme assis face à lui et celui qui l’avait éveillé, lui avait annoncé que cent ans s’était écoulé depuis ce moment. C’était quelques jours après leur rencontre alors qu’Aube courait dans le château délabré à la recherche de ses parents, de sa nourrice, de tous ceux qu’il avait connu. Le jeune prince criait à s’en casser la voix, ses cheveux roux bien longs à présent se prenaient dans toutes les toiles d’araignées, ses pieds nus avaient fini par se recouvrir de coupures et de saletés, ses vêtements ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Il avait fini par s’effondrer dans la salle du trône, vide et délabrée. Charles avait posé une main sur son épaule avant de l’aider à se relever.

Il lui avait alors raconté que, dans tous les royaumes, le prince de Vertefeuille avait plongé dans un lourd sommeil suite à la malédiction d’une magicienne. Cette dernière fut traquée mais pas retrouvée, et les pauvres parents ne purent que pleurer cette tragédie en gardant un espoir : Marraine la bonne fée avait dit qu’un baiser réveillerait Aube alors il fut dit dans tout le pays et au-delà que celui ou celle qui réveillerait le prince l’épouserait.

Pendant des années, ce fut une longue procession. Des rois et reines les plus influents aux princes et princesses en passant par des gens du peuple, simple porcher ou badaud, tout le monde s’y essaya.

Mais les années passèrent et Aube resta étendu, doux rêveur, sur sa couche.

Charles avait continué en annonçant que les gens avaient fini par laisser tomber et que plus personne ne venait. Ses parents étaient morts de chagrin, le royaume avait été divisé entre leurs voisins, faute d’héritier, et que son histoire devint une légende : que dans la plus haute tour d’un vieux château situé aux abords d’une forêt, dormait un prince d’une beauté crépusculaire et qui attendait d’être réveillé d’un baiser.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? avait demandé Aube.

Charles avait souri puis attrapait sa main pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Ma nourrice me contait souvent cette histoire et j’ai voulu savoir si elle était vraie. Je voulais être celui qui réveillerait ce prince.

Aube avait rougi. Il était habitué qu’on le courtise mais Charles était plus direct. Cela le déstabilisait d’autant plus que l’homme ne l’avait pas quitté de ses yeux d’un bleu de glace.

\- Et maintenant ? avait fini par demander Aube.

\- Eh bien ton royaume n’existe plus, avait annoncé Charles. Et le mien a besoin d’un consort.

Il avait offert un sourire charmeur au jeune prince avant de faire la révérence.

\- Charles de Valléefort, jeune roi de Roncenoire, un royaume aux portes des montagnes Bleues.

Aube revint à la réalité et tourna son beau regard vers sur Charles. Quand ils avaient discuté, il lui avait dit avoir tout juste vingt-sept et devoir faire ses preuves à la tête du royaume. Ce n’était pas bien plus vieux que le bel endormi qui avait fêté ses vingt ans le jour de… son coeur se serra douloureusement et il prit une inspiration pour ne pas se laisser emporter.

Ses grands yeux verts se mirent alors à explorer le visage de son vis-à-vis. Charles avait clairement le profil d’un homme au caractère prononcé. Sa mâchoire carrée donnait un air bien viril à son visage allongé, ses pommettes étaient hautes et saillantes, sa bouche n’était ni trop fine ni trop charnue et cachée une belle dentition d’un blanc éclatant. Un léger chaume couvrait sa mâchoire, le bas de son visage et le haut de sa bouche. Aube se dit qu’une barbe bien taillée et une moustache donnerait plus de valeur à son apparence. Son nez était droit, légèrement cassé sur le haut – sans doute une bagarre ? – et il s’attarda sur ses yeux. Leur couleur était celle d’un bleu tirant sur le blanc. Elle lui rappelait les descriptions des marchands qui venaient du Nord, de ces lointains pays où le froid régnait sans pitié et où le blanc couvrait la majorité des paysages. Ils lui avaient décrit des glaciers, d’un blanc tirant sur le bleu quand le ciel était dégagé. Les yeux de Charles lui faisaient penser à ça. Le roi portait des cheveux d’un noir profond, tirés en arrière avec une mèche tombant sur son front.

Un homme tout à fait charmant, pensa Aube en sentant ses joues chauffer légèrement. Il sentit le regard de son camarade sur lui et sursauta légèrement avant de reporter le sien sur le paysage. Il l’entendit rire doucement et rougit davantage.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vivement et il se sentit honteux de réagir de la sorte, il n’était plus un jouvenceau à ses premiers émois.

La voix grave et riche de Charles le sortit de sa contemplation.

\- Tes parents avaient accordé ta main à celui ou celle qui t’éveillerait, commença le jeune roi.

Aube se tendit nerveusement. Quelle étrange idée avaient eu son père et sa mère ! Mais ils devaient être désespérés…

\- Me feras-tu l’honneur d’accepter ?

Le jeune prince de Vertefeuille le regarda avec surprise puis rougit une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu n’as plus de famille, ton royaume a été démantelé et partagé, souffla tristement Charles.

Aube baissa les yeux, serrant les doigts sur sa veste.

\- Tu es un prince et je suis un roi en recherches d’un consort, dit-il avec un sourire tendre.

\- Mais je suis un homme…

\- Cela m’importe peu, continua Charles en tendant la main pour la poser sur celles tremblantes de son jeune camarade. J’ai été bercé dans l’histoire du bel endormi de Vertefeuille et…

Il rit doucement de lui-même, moqueur.

\- Et tu corresponds en tout point à l’idée que je me faisais de toi. Tu me plais beaucoup, Aube, et j’aimerai que tu m’accordes ta main.

Aube bougea nerveusement sur son siège.

\- Je ne m’attends pas à une réponse immédiate, souffla Charles pour le rassurer. Laisse-moi te courtiser.

Il lui serra les mains avant de le relâcher lentement et Aube sentit le froid glisser sur sa peau. Aube hocha lentement la tête. Il n’avait jamais été timide mais à cet instant, il l’était. Charles l’impressionnait.

\- Allons, profite du paysage. La nuit ne tardera plus et nous ferons halte.

Aube lui offrit un léger sourire et ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu’à ce que la calèche fasse halte.

Là, Charles descendit le premier, se drapant dans sa veste d’un geste ample. Une fois les quelques marches descendues, il tendit la main pour inviter le beau rouquin à sa suite.

Ce dernier regarda la paume tendue vers lui et y glissa la sienne avec douceur. Il leva les yeux pour découvrir une jolie auberge, haute d’un étage, faite de pierres sombres et au toit pentu.

\- Nous sommes à l’auberge de la Jolie Caille, lui indiqua Charles. Elle est à un jour de mon château mais les chevaux doivent se reposer.

Aube hocha la tête.

\- Ils ont l’habitude de nous recevoir.

Le prince regarda autour de lui pour découvrir que l’endroit bordait une profonde forêt. Dans le lointain, on pouvait apercevoir les hautes tours du château.

\- Voici Jacques, dit Charles en lui présentant un homme d’une quarantaine d’années. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux lui demander.

L’homme au crâne dégarni et à l’embonpoint bien visible s’inclina respectueusement devant lui.

\- Votre Majesté, Votre Altesse, Renoir fait préparer vos chambres et son fils va s’occuper des chevaux.

\- Merci, Jacques.

L’homme se retira et fit signe à un grand gaillard de commencer à s’occuper des chevaux.

Pendant ce temps, un autre homme ouvrit la porte au roi de Roncenoire et au prince de Vertefeuille. Aube le remercia d’un sourire. C’était Renoir, le propriétaire des lieux. Tout aussi grand que son fils, il portait un tablier sur lequel il s’essuyait les mains en s’inclinant respectueusement.

\- Bienv’nue à la J’lie Caille, Vot’Majesté.

\- Renoir. Je te laisse préparer un bain pour notre invité, dit Charles en présentant Aube. Nous avons longuement voyagé.

\- Bien, seigneur.

Renoir les laissa et parla à une femme aux courbes rondes. Sans doute la femme de l’aubergiste. Elle hocha la tête et prit l’escalier pendant que son mari revenait.

\- J’peux vous offrir qu’que-chose à boire avant l’repas ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Charles tendit sa veste et Jacques se matérialisa à ses côtés pour la prendre. Aube sursauta à cette apparition. Il savait les domestiques rapides mais l’homme l’avait surpris. Le vieil homme attendait également la sienne et il la lui donna.

Renoir les invita dans une petite pièce attenante pour plus de tranquillité. Le roi s’installa dans un large canapé et invita Aube à venir près de lui. Une jeune fille arriva bien vite avec des verres et une carafe en terre cuite. Elle fit une rapide et gauche courbette avant de les servir.

Renoir et la gamine les laissèrent seuls pour profiter de ce moment de calme.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Un peu courbaturé et fatigué, avoua Aube en buvant une gorgée.

Une vive bouffée de chaleur s’empara de lui et il baissa la tête pour respirer. Charles éclata de rire et lui caressa la tête avec douceur.

\- L’alcool des hommes du peuple n’est pas aussi fin que celui de nos tables, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Hum…

Le prince lui offrit un sourire timide.

Après quelques secondes, ils se mirent à discuter et échanger. Charles lui raconta ce dernier siècle : les changements de roi et de dynasties, la grand guerre qui opposa le lointain royaumes des Géants à celui de Roncenoire et de leurs voisins de Sombrelame et qui vit la fin de Vertefeuille, la paix qui s’en suivit par certains mariages – chose qui choqua Aube et que Charles répondit par un sourire amusé. D’ailleurs la paix durait depuis maintenant trente ans. Ils continuèrent cette discussion autour d’un repas après que Aube se fut baigné et changé.

Discuter avec Charles était agréable et reposant et Aube se plut à s’imaginer passer le reste de sa vie auprès d’un tel homme. Le roi avait une culture des choses impressionnantes allant de la politique à la poésie en passant par la musique et les arts divers, il savait rendre un récit même difficile captivant et prenant.

Puis quand vint le moment pour eux de se séparer, Charles le raccompagna à la porte de sa chambre et se contenta d’un baiser sur le dos de sa main et d’une caresse sur son poignet en le lui lâchant, faisant rougir Aube. Décidément cet homme était doué en tout et Aube ne réussit pas à dormir de suite.

* * * * *

Quand ils arrivèrent le lendemain en fin de journée, une armée de domestiques s’anima et s’écoula des portes du château telle une rivière sortant de son lit un jour de grand orage. Charles sortit le premier comme à chaque fois et tendit la main pour aider le prince à sortir.

Une allée de serviteurs leur ouvrait le chemin jusqu’à l’esplanade précédent le château. Ce dernier était aussi haut que Vertefeuille mais possédait trois tours pointant vers le ciel. Il n’y avait aucun mur d’enceinte qui le séparait de la ville, juste cette immense place où des gens promenaient, observant les nouveaux arrivants avec intérêt et curiosité. Et quand ces derniers reconnurent le roi, des exclamations enjouées s’élevèrent et Charles leur répondit d’un geste de la main.

Un groupe de femmes tenta de s’approcher, gloussant et riant, mais le mur de domestiques les contraint à rester à l’écart. Pourtant, le roi leur offrit une révérence qui les fit toutes rougir de plaisir. Aube fut surpris de voir à quel point Charles était aimé des siens. Non pas qu’il en doutait mais c’était assez impressionnant à voir.

Le roi se tourna alors vers lui avec un sourire aimable et lui tendit une main. Aube rougit vivement et glissa ses doigts sur la peau de son comparse. Il entendit des soupirs tristes dans son dos. Il se redressa et adopta un port et une démarche digne de son rang de prince. Certes, son royaume n’était plus, il n’était… plus rien mais il demeura dans son âme un prince alors il le montrerait à tous.

Ils remontèrent ainsi l’allée, suivi par quelques gardes, jusqu’à l’immense porte. Là, ils retrouvèrent Jacques ainsi que quatre autres hommes – les majordomes – et deux femmes – les gouvernantes. Charles les lui présenta et la crème du personnel s’inclinèrent devant le prince avec respect.

Aube leur sourit et leur rendit leur salut d’un hochement de tête. Charles était beau et avait un charisme chevillé au corps mais Aube se savait tout aussi attirant avec sa longue chevelure rousse ondulant doucement sur son épaule et ses yeux d’un vert tendre. Ses tâches de rousseur faisaient toujours leur effet et sa petite moue boudeuse quand quelque chose le mécontentait le rendait adorable aux yeux de beaucoup de gens.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

\- Qui ?

\- Là.

Il leva la main et montra la haute fenêtre au premier étage. On y voyait une grande ombre cachée derrière les vitres. On ne voyait pas beaucoup mais on pouvait deviner une personne de haute taille. Charles plissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Il doit s’agir de mon oncle, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Aube s’étonna de la légèreté de sa réaction. Il le savait orphelin alors pourquoi ne pas lui présenter cet oncle, sans doute son seul parent en vie ?

\- Viens, nous allons t’installer, souffla Charles en l’invitant à entrer dans l’immense château.

Aube le suivit sans quitter des yeux la silhouette cachée. Il aperçut au dernier moment une seconde personne mais les deux disparurent alors qu’ils passaient les portes. Le roi l’invita à prendre les immenses escaliers. Ici, tout était… d’une taille incroyable.

\- Tout est si grand, souffla Aube en grimpant lentement les marches.

\- Ma famille a conquis ce château lors de la guerre contre les Géants, lui indiqua Charles. Nous avons réaménagé certains endroits pour qu’ils soient plus… à notre taille même si nous sommes plutôt grands dans ma famille.

Aube releva la tête, émerveillé en découvrant les tapisseries et les murs couverts de peintures. Vertefeuille était sublime à son apogée mais Roncenoire n’avait pas à rougir.

\- Magnifique, souffla Aube avant de le suivre dans un nouveau couloir où des armures veillaient.

Charles allait lui raconter l’histoire de ces vieilleries quand ils virent passer la haute silhouette d’un homme suivi d’un plus petit. Charles les arrêta et les deux nouveaux, à une dizaine de mètres, firent de même.

Aube cligna plusieurs fois des yeux : le plus grand des deux était… vraiment très grand, plus que Charles. De là où il était, le prince pouvait voir ses difformités : un gros nez, des mâchoires proéminentes, l’homme dont les longs cheveux noirs n’étaient pas peignés semblait également avoir une bosse sur l’épaule droite, déformant ainsi sa tenue. Il lui faisait peur et son rictus fit trembler le prince d’effroi.

Devant lui se plaça un garçon plus petit – enfin comparé au premier – qui ne devait pas être bien plus âgé sur le roi. Ses cheveux d’un brun foncé bouclé autour d’un visage rond encore enfantin. Il portait le même genre de tenue que Jacques donc Aube en déduisit qu’il s’agissait là du valet du grand homme.

\- Mon oncle, souffla Charles en inclinant légèrement le buste.

\- Votre Majesté, dit le brun avec hésitation. Nous pensions que vous… seriez dans le salon avec votre invité.

Derrière lui, l’homme grogna et marmonna des mots qu’Aube ne comprit pas.

\- C’est… ton oncle ? murmura Aube avec horreur.

Charles posa une main sur son épaule et Aube le vit froncer les sourcils.

\- Je croyais que tu devais veiller à ce qu’il ne sorte pas de ses appartements, gronda-t-il à l’encontre du valet.

Ce dernier s’inclina au plus bas et se confondit en excuses.

\- Je suis désolé, Votre Majesté, votre… Henri voulait apercevoir le jeune prince.

\- Tu n’as pas le droit de quitter tes appartements, tança le roi d’une voix froide. Tu sais combien c’est dangereux.

Aube sentit la tension monter d’un cran alors que la main sur son épaule se faisait plus ferme.

\- Charles pas être en colère, entendit-on marmonner.

\- Si et tu as intérêt à ne plus agir de la sorte. Veux-tu que ça finisse comme la dernière fois ?

Henri leva son bras et cacha son visage dessous comme un enfant qu’on dispute tout en geignant. Baudoin bégaya et tira sur la chemise du géant.

\- Venez, maître Henri…

Le jeune homme s’inclina tout en tirant l’oncle royal à sa suite. Quand ils eurent disparu, Charles laissa passer un lourd soupir et sa main se fit moins ferme sur l’épaule d’Aube.

\- Comment peut-il être…

Mais le prince arrêta sa phrase devant le regard noir du roi. Il avala de travers et le laissa reprendre sa marche, le suivant mécaniquement. Son regard se porta par le couloir qu’avaient emprunté les deux hommes. C’était un géant. Henri, l’oncle de Charles, était un géant ou du moins un demi-géant car il n’était pas aussi grand que les histoires le disaient.

Il porta son attention sur le roi et se demanda quel lien les deux hommes avaient vraiment car hormis une taille plus grande que beaucoup d’hommes, Charles n’avait rien du bossu laid et effrayant qu’il venait de voir.

\- Il s’agit du demi-frère de ma mère, grogna Charles en passant dans un salon. Mon grand-père avait épousé la petite-fille d’un Géant après la mort de sa première femme, ma grand-mère.

Il avait dit cela d’un air détaché mais emprunt de colère.

Aube lui attrapa la main et lui offrit un sourire timide. Charles prit une lente inspiration et secoua la tête. Comment Charles avait-il pu vivre avec un Géant, ces êtres qu’on disaient avides de viande, humaine qu’ils dévoraient comme un délicieux dessert.

\- Tes appartements. Les miens se trouvent de l’autre côté du couloir, plus loin. Tu es ici chez toi.

Le roi changeait de sujet et Aube comprit qu’il n’aurait pas plus d’informations mais quelque part, il en fut rassuré. Henri lui avait fait peur.

\- Pour ce soir, je t’enverrai Jacques mais demain, tu auras des domestiques à ton service.

\- Hum.

Aube ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main.

\- Nous dînerons tous les soirs dans le petit salon bleu, continua Charles comme si de rien n’était. Un bal aura lieu dans vingt jours. Pour te présenter à ce nouveau monde.

Aube rougit devant l’expression amusé du roi. Le sous-entendu était tellement visible et Charles semblait sûr et certain que le jeune homme accepterait sa demande.

\- Ne sois pas si arrogant, dit-il en faisant une moue boudeuse. Je n’ai pas accepté de t’épouser ! Je peux partir avec le porcher s’il me plaît !

Charles éclata de rire et la tension disparut, allégeant le cœur du prince.

\- Vaincu par un garçon de ferme, rit Charles en plaçant la main sur son cœur comme s’il venait de se prendre une flèche.

* * * * *

Après le repas, ils discutèrent encore une heure sur la terrasse qui surplombait la ville et la vallée.

Aube ne cessait de sourire devant ce paysage magnifique. La cité au pied du château s’étendait de chaque côté et sur la droite se trouvait une rivière qui étincelait sous le soleil.

\- Charles… ?

\- Hum ?

Aube tortilla ses mains en froissant sa chemise et le roi sut de quoi il en retournait.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour mon oncle, il ne viendra pas t’importuner et si c’est le cas…

La phrase resta en suspend entre eux mais Aube comprit la menace.

\- Puis demain, tu ne seras plus seul car j’ai trouvé les parfaites domestiques pour toi.

\- Oh ?

Le roi se leva et s’approcha de lui, attrapant une mèche de cheveux roux. Il la porta à son nez et la sentit avant d’y déposer un baiser.

\- Tu es comme un soleil naissant annonçant une belle journée de printemps.

\- La flatterie ne t’amènera à rien, dit Aube malgré ses joues rouges où les taches de rousseur ressortaient encore plus.

\- Je n’en doute pas, se moqua gentiment son camarade. Mais il n’empêche que tu seras ravi de ce choix, mon bel et joyeux amour.

Aube lui donna une tape sur le bras et se retourna pour observer le soleil qui se coucher par delà l’immense forêt de Roncenoire. Dire qu’il y a encore quelques décennies, tout était noir et laid sous l’égide des Géants.

\- Viens, dit Charles en lui tendant la main.

Ils empruntèrent le couloir menant à leurs appartements respectifs. Charles s’arrêta devant la porte de celui d’Aube et se tourna vers lui. Il attrapa doucement la main du prince et caressa le dos avec douceur avant de la porter à ses lèvres et de l’embrasser.

\- Aube, mon bel Aube, épouse-moi.

Le prince rougit et se tendit, nerveux. Charles le lui avait déjà demandé dans la calèche quand ils avaient quitté Vertefeuille et Aube n’avait pas su quoi répondre.

Il leva les yeux vers le visage de Charles et découvrit un sourire amusé.

\- Non, répondit le roux avec une pointe d’arrogance.

\- Bien alors je te le demanderai à chaque fois que je te raccompagnerai après le dîner.

\- Tu vas devoir te montrer patient car je suis assez obtus.

\- Oh ne t’inquiète pas, mon tendre Aube, je suis la patience incarnée.

Le roi déposa un nouveau baiser sur la peau douce et s’inclina avant de le laisser seul. Le jeune prince resta là, le suivant des yeux jusqu’à le voir disparaître au détour d’un couloir. Il rougissait en caressant la main baisée et secoua la tête avant d’éclater d’un rire clair.

Ainsi, chaque soir, Charles le raccompagnait dans sa chambre et le laissait à sa porte. Il lui baisa la main, poussant chaque fois plus loin sa chance en embrassant les doigts, le creux de la main, le poignet, y laissant quelques caresses qui faisaient frémir le jeune prince. Puis venait la question…

\- Veux-tu m’épouser ?

Et le prince riait en secouant la tête, murmurant un « non » amusé. Les portes se refermaient entre eux et Aube se retrouvait rougissant comme une pucelle.

Une nuit, Charles poussa même jusqu’à lui mordiller le bout des doigts appuyé d’un regard brûlant. La première l’avait fait sursauter en sentant le vif pincement et il avait ri. Charles l’avait laissé après un baiser sur la chair tendre de son poignet. Émoustillé, Aube s’était laissé aller dans ses draps à des plaisirs indiscrets.

Ce jeu durant quelques jours, une semaine puis plus rien durant les trois soirs suivants. L’homme le quitta après le repas, lui offrant un sourire amusé et Aube se sentit… seul et perdu. Avait-il lassé le roi avec ses refus ?

Alors quand cette nuit, on vint frapper à sa porte, il s’était levé avec empressement. Qu’attendait-il réellement ? Il n’était plus ignorant de ces moments depuis quelques temps et il s’était imaginé dans les bras de Charles dès l’instant où il avait commencé à le courtiser. Se donnerait-il à lui cette nuit ?

Il recula quand il découvrit l’homme devant lui, une main sur le chambranle. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et les premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverts. Il était beau sans tout le cérémonial strict d’un roi.

\- Bonsoir, souffla-t-il d’une voix basse.

Aube frémit et sourit timidement.

\- Bonsoir.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Oui, il le ferait ce soir, il offrirait à Charles une réponse définitive. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et l’invita à pénétrer dans ses appartements. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant que Charles n’avance vers lui et n’attrape son visage entre ses deux mains.

\- Comme tu es beau, murmura le roi. Depuis que je t’ai vu sur ce lit, j’ai eu envie de toi et me retenir devient si difficile.

La respiration d’Aube se fit plus rapide et plus courte. Il déglutit péniblement alors que le visage de Charles s’approchait du sien. Il se sentait fébrile et excité à la fois.

Puis le roi l’embrassa, se fut d’abord doux et lent pour l’apprivoiser et quand Aube attrapa les rebords de la royale chemise, le baiser s’approfondit et devint plus agressif, le faisant trembler davantage.

Les mains de Charles, légèrement caleuses, glissèrent de son visage à son cou et Aube gémit quand le roi lui mordit la lèvre. Ce dernier sourit avant de lécher légèrement la plaie d’où perlait déjà une goutte.

\- Pardon, souffla-t-il avant reprendre ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser.

Aube se sentait étourdi et ne savait plus où donner de la tête tant Charles se lança à l’assaut de son corps encore couvert de sa robe de nuit. Celle-ci sembla même disparaître comme par magie et le fit frissonner.

\- Épouse-moi, souffla Charles contre ses lèvres.

\- Non, répondit le prince joueur.

Rompant lentement le contact, Aube glissa une main sur son torse dont les deux tétons rosés pointés déjà et l’autre sur son sexe. Il se souvenait de sa première fois alors qu’il n’avait que quinze ans. C’était avec Esther, le fils du palefrenier. Le roi et la reine n’avaient rien dit, après tout, il n’y avait rien de mal à quelques amourettes et le garçon était correct avec le jeune prince. Habitué à travailler à la ferme et avec les animaux, Esther avait de grandes mains et malgré les cales, elles savaient être douces. Aube avait aimé partager ce moment avec lui. Puis il y avait eu Antoine puis Caryl. Que des hommes de quelques années de plus que lui, aux bras solides et au ventre ferme.

Maintenant qu’il était devant Charles, il se sentait comme cette première fois car devant lui se tenait un homme dans la fleur de l’âge, aux muscles fermes que laissait voir la chemise ouverte.

Aube recula alors que Charles avançait et ses jambes cognèrent le matelas du lit avant qu’il n’y tombe quand le roi l’y poussa d’une main sur le torse.

\- Ah !

Puis il rit.

Charles se déshabilla rapidement et grimpa sur le lit, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il fit glisser son nez le long du corps du jeune homme, respirant son odeur.

\- Tu me chatouilles, rit Aube alors que la légère barbe de Charles frottait contre sa peau.

Le roi ne dit rien et remonta jusqu’à son aine qu’il mordilla, une main sur la cuisse.

\- Aïe !

Charles rit doucement.

Le jeune prince se tortillait sous lui et leva la main pour la passer dans ses cheveux noirs. Il sentit le roi sourire contre sa peau et la sentir.

\- Charles…

Il sourit tendrement avant de frémir à une nouvelle morsure.

– Hé !

Charles lui lécha la peau pour se faire pardonner avant de remonter jusqu’à ses lèvres pour l’embrasser. Le rouquin glissa ses doigts sur son visage, puis son cou et ses épaules, les pressant et les massant.

Charles était intense et ses baisers l’étaient tout autant. Il n’avait jamais connu d’amant comme lui… et ce n’était que le début de leur étreinte.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla le roi en descendant ses baisers sur sa gorge.

Aube le sentit encore mordiller.

\- Arrête ! dit-il en se tortillant à nouveau.

Il riait en caressant sa peau tandis que son amant laissait des marques sur la sienne.

\- Ah !

Aube tira sur les cheveux à la pique de douleur sur son téton droit. Charles venait de le mordre un peu trop vivement.

\- Charles…, soupira-t-il.

\- Aube, ma beauté, mon amour. Épouse-moi.

Le jeune homme sourit avant de tressaillir à chaque morsure, chaque baiser, chaque caresse.

La torture continua, lente et excitante.

Il laissa son corps à son tortionnaire et se laissa emporter. C’était bien, étrange, parfois douloureux mais Grand Dieu, que Charles savait y faire pour éveiller son plaisir.

Enfin Charles fut en lui et Aube resserra ses cuisses contre les siennes, ses bras s’enroulèrent autour de ses épaules et il s’abandonna au plaisir.

Son amant était vorace et tout comme ses baisers plus tôt, ses coups de reins se firent sans pitié, le faisant gémir et crier sans retenu. Au milieu de tout cela, le roi lui reposa la question et Aube répondit par un « oui » retentissant alors que Charles venait d’effleurer ce point délicieux.

Puis après une rapide montée, la marée reflua avant de stagner dans une lente agonie jusqu’à reprendre plus fort, emportant le pauvre prince dans un raz de marée d’émotions.

Charles se retira et se laissa tomber sur le dos, juste à côté de lui. Il respirait aussi vivement qu’Aube, le corps tout autant couvert de sueur. Le prince, étourdi de plaisir, se retourna et posa la tête sur le torse de son amant. Ils ne dirent rien durant de longues minutes, se contentant de reprendre un souffle plus lent et régulier, un rythme cardiaque plus léger.

Aube laissa son esprit dériver encore un peu avant de sourire et de rire doucement.

\- Ton oncle me fait peur, avoua Aube en écoutant le cœur de son amant battre lentement contre son oreille.

Il sourit à la caresse dans ses longs cheveux roux.

\- Ce n’est pas un mauvais bougre. Il est juste… différent.

\- Hum… différent. C’est un Géant.

\- Un demi-Géant.

\- Il n’en demeure pas moins qu’à chaque fois que je le vois depuis ses fenêtres, il me fait peur et j’ai toujours la sensation qu’il va me sauter dessus pour me dévorer.

Charles éclata de rire et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux roux.

\- Tu es à moi, mon beau prince.

Aube sourit contre sa peau, ferma les yeux et soupira doucement. Il avait craqué pour tout ce soir mais il se sentit serein et joyeux.

* * * * *

Aube se promenait dans les jardins avec le petit Jour et la petite Lune.

Les deux enfants que le roi avait mis à son service le lendemain de son arrivée étaient adorables, joyeux et plein de vie. Charles avait décidément bien fait son choix, Aube devait bien l’avouer.

Il baissa les yeux sur chacun d’eux et ces derniers levèrent les leurs sur lui.

\- Allons jouer !

Ils sourirent et lui attrapèrent la main avant de se mettre à courir. Alors il courut avec eux. Quand ils tombèrent dans l’herbe, tous trois éclatèrent d’un rire clair en roulant sur le sol. Plus que deux domestiques, Aube voyait en eux comme de petits frère et sœur qu’il n’avait jamais eu. Deux enfants qui le regardaient toujours avec les yeux brillants. Telle était la relation qui s’était instaurée naturellement entre eux.

Les deux enfants atterrirent sur lui et il les enlaça avec douceur. Il les aimait déjà tellement.

Lune était l’aînée de la fratrie et avait tout juste neuf ans. Elle portait de longs cheveux tressés, d’un blond presque blanc, ses grands yeux bleus étaient aussi sombre qu’une nuit d’hiver, sa peau était pale comme la lune dont elle portait le nom. Quant à son petit frère, sept ans, sa blondeur était celle d’une journée d’été et son regard brillait d’un marron tirant sur l’or comme un chaud soleil.

Charles lui avait dit que leurs parents étaient morts et comme beaucoup d’enfants dans ce cas, ils avaient été recueillis par la paroisse de la ville. Le père Marone et la sœur Constance s’occupaient de chacun d’eux avec dévouement et amour et parfois, quelques-uns de leurs pupilles trouvaient une place de choix dans les cuisines du palais, aux écuries ou, s’ils étaient très chanceux, comme valet auprès de la famille royale. Ça avait été le cas de Baudoin, le valet de l’affreux oncle du roi.

En repensant à cet homme, Aube eut un long frisson d’horreur le parcourir. Il était fort heureux que cet individu reste dans ses sombres appartements car il mettait mal à l’aise le prince dans tous les sens du terme.

Il avait entendu de nombreuses rumeurs sur lui : l’oncle royal aurait bénéficié de l’indulgence de l’ancien roi car il était le demi-frère de la reine et son dernier parent vivant. Feu la reine avait tenté tant bien que mal de maintenir le statu quo entre le peuple des Géants exilés au Nord des terres connues. Peut-être n’étaient-ils même pas au courant qu’un de leurs descendants vivait toujours parmi les humains mais qu’importe. Il était son demi-frère par leur père et respecterait la parole de ce dernier. Quand elle hérita du royaume et épousa son promis, ce dernier dut s’y plier également.

\- Les enfants, promettez-moi quelque chose.

\- Oui Aube ? demandèrent-ils de leur voix cristalline.

\- N’allez jamais dans l’aile Nord. Jamais.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il les regarda, tourna sa tête de gauche à droite pour leur sourire.

\- C’est interdit car un monstre y vit et que je serai malheureux sans vous.

\- Moi, dit Jour en se redressant et gonflant son torse. Je te protégerai de tous les méchants hommes quand je serai plus grand.

Aube rit doucement et tendit la main pour la glisser dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Je n’en doute pas une seule seconde. Je te ferai chevalier.

\- Et moi, je t’épouserai !

\- Mais Lune, ma toute belle, je vais me marier avec Charles.

Elle le regarda comme s’il venait de dire une bêtise.

\- Eh bien je dirai au roi que je t’aime plus que lui et que je serai ta femme

Aube ne put que sourire devant l’air si sérieux de l’enfant.

Ces enfants le rendaient si heureux. Peut-être pourrait-il voir avec Charles pour les adopter une fois qu’ils seraient mariés ? Il leur offrirait un avenir et une place dans ce monde.

Aube se plut à imaginer sauver tous les enfants de l’orphelinat. Lui qui ne voyait avant, pas plus loin que le jour en cours, commençait à s’imaginer un parcours plus noble. Sa propre mère avait occupé des fonctions similaires à Vertefeuille. Ce souvenir lui serra le cœur alors qu’il n’arrivait plus vraiment à se rappeler de ses traits et que sa voix commençait à se perdre. Il prit une vive inspiration et cligna des yeux avant de les porter sur les enfants. Ces derniers semblaient inquiets.

\- Aube, tu as mal ?

\- Non, mon enfant, j’essayais juste de me rappeler.

\- De quoi ?

\- D’avant.

Jour et Lune ne semblèrent pas comprendre. Après tout, pour eux, il était un prince. Ils ne connaissaient pas son histoire. Et c’était tant mieux, pensa-t-il.

\- Allons, si nous allions voir la ferme du Vieux Gregor ?

\- Ouiii !!

Ils se relevèrent et reprirent leur chemin.

* * * * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Aube sillonnait les allées du jardin, les couloirs, tout le château. L’inquiétude l’envahissait à chaque nouveau pas quand il croisa son promis en compagnie de ses ministres.

\- Charles, as-tu vu les enfants ce matin ?

Le roi se tourna vers lui et réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Je crois les avoir vu dans les couloirs de l’aile nord.

A cela, Aube frissonna et il sentit les regards scrutateurs des ministres sur lui. L’aile où vivait l’oncle Géant de Charles. Géant qui aimait la viande, humaine surtout.

\- Vas-tu bien ?

\- Oui, mer-merci, je vais essayer de les retrouver.

Il avait fouillé tout le château et les jardins. Demander à tout le monde. Il ne restait plus qu’une seule personne. Un homme cruel et qui faisait peur à tout le monde.

Une fois dans les couloirs, il courut plus qu’il ne marcha, son pas s’allongeait à chaque enjambée.

Aube respirait trop fortement pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Il le savait, il avait toujours su depuis qu’il l’avait rencontré que l’oncle de son promis n’était pas quelqu’un de bien, qu’il était une erreur de la nature qu’il fallait abattre. Charles était trop tendre avec lui.

Il débarqua comme une furie dans le vaste salon d’Henri, claquant les portes brutalement.

\- Vous les avez TUE ! gronda-t-il en s’avançant au milieu de la pièce.

Il n’était jamais venu ici mais sa colère ne le laissa pas profiter des beaux tableaux sur les murs ou sur des chevalets. Certaines pièces étaient gigantesques et d’autres plus petites qui tenaient dans les mains.

\- Votre Altesse ? bredouilla Baudoin en courant vers lui. Qu’est-ce que-

\- Tais-toi ! Où est-il ? Où est ce meurtrier ?

\- De… que ?

\- Ton maître, ce mangeur d’enfants, où est-il ?

Baudoin pâlit d’un coup, devant plus blanc que le tablier qu’il portait. Son regard fuit sur la droite et Aube comprit qu’Henri se cachait là. Le prince marcha d’un pas vif quand il aperçut la haute silhouette du concerné mais Baudoin s’interposa entre son maître et le jeune prince.

\- NON !

La terreur se lisait sur ses traits et il faisait barrage, les mains tremblantes.

\- Mon maître n’y est pour rien.

Henri gémissait derrière lui, apeuré et triste, il tentait de cacher son visage derrière ses mains.

\- Il a TUE mes enfants ! s’emporta Aube le souffle rendu court par la colère.

\- Non, Votre Altesse… il n’y est pour rien.

Aube fit un pas menaçant en avant, son regard voir brûlait de colère.

\- Ce monstre les a dévoré, osez me dire le contraire !

\- Mon maî-maître n’est pas un monstre.

Le valet ne savait plus quoi faire, Aube tenait toujours une épée dans sa main et avançait encore de quelques pas.

\- Jamais il n’aurait fait de mal à ces petits. Jamais !

Baudoin se rappela toutes ces fois où, enfant, l’oncle royal lui avait soigné ses blessures, lui avait montré ses carnets de croquis, toutes ces belles choses qu’il faisait, lui dont l’apparence était une injure à toutes les belles personnes.

\- MENTEUR ! C’est un GÉANT ! Un monstre sanguinaire !

\- Votre Altesse…

\- TAIS-TOI ! Laisse-moi tuer cette erreur de la nature, gronda à nouveau Aube en levant son épée d’une main tout aussi tremblante que le valet. Charles saura et-

\- Non, je vous en conjure, Votre Altesse, ne dites rien au roi, gémit Baudoin en joignant les mains.

Aube prit un air surpris puis suffisant, levant davantage sa lame jusqu’à frôler la joue du serviteur.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi-

Il fut une nouvelle fois coupé mais ce fut pour se retrouver repousser par la main d’Henri qui tirait son valet derrière lui, l’air menaçant. Le jeune homme bégaya en posant les mains sur les bras de son maître.

\- Maître, maître Henri, je vais bien. Je n’ai rien, s’il vous plaît…

Aube ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire alors que l’oncle royal tournait son regard noir sur son protégé.

\- Baudoin pas être blessé, souffla le géant déformé.

\- Non, mon oncle, je vais bien, souffla Baudoin avec un ton plus doux. C’était juste… un malentendu.

\- Baudoin gentil.

Le garçon sourit doucement mais la peur continuait d’envahir ses traits.

\- Oui et Votre Altesse aussi, dit-il à Henri.

Ce dernier reporta son attention sur le futur époux de son neveu.

\- Aube pas gentil avec Baudoin, pas gentil avec Henri. Aube crier et menacer !

Et à Aube d’être estomaqué.

\- Je vous en conjure, Votre Altesse, baissez cette arme et laissez-moi vous expliquer, l’implora Baudoin.

\- M’expliquer quoi ? Qu’il-

C’est là qu’Aube vit le tablier que portait Henri et y découvrit des traces rouges et d’autres plus sombres. Un relent acide envahit sa bouche et il manqua de vomir.

\- GARDES ! cria-t-il.

Mais il était venu seul et il n’y avait personne dans cette aile du château.

Son esprit était tellement embrumé par la colère et la tristesse qu’il ne voyait rien d’autres que les taches de sang sur le vêtement. Il recula, fébrile et au bord de la nausée.

\- Charles le punira, déclara-t-il d’une voix nouée.

\- Votre Altesse, s’il vous plaît, le supplia Baudoin.

Aube en avait assez de ce ton suppliant alors que le monstre avait dévoré ses enfants. La rage reprit le dessus et il leva à nouveau son épée.

Baudoin cria et essaya tant bien que mal de pousser son maître hors d’atteinte mais Henri commençait à montrer les dents et Aube se sentait dans son bon droit.

\- Maître, non ! Je vous en prie. Maître Henri.

Une bataille s’engagea avec un valet perdu et apeuré au milieu jusqu’à ce que ce dernier trébuche et ne se rattrape à la lourde tenture au milieu de la pièce, emportant son maître dans sa chute.

Les tringles tenant le tissu lâchèrent et l’étoffe se déchira, tombant lourdement sur les deux hommes. Henri criait et se débattait pour sortir de dessous tandis que son valet essayait de le calmer.

Aube, le bras levé, épée en main, se figea devant ce qui se dévoila à lui. La bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, il baissa lentement son arme et il lui sembla revenir à la réalité. Son regard se porta sur chacun des murs et il y découvrit de magnifiques peintures allant de paysages à des portraits. Il reconnut un Charles enfant avec un Baudoin tout aussi jeune, une belle femme – sans doute la mère de Charles – assise devant un parterre de fleurs. C’était saisissant de réalisme.

Au sol, de nombreux tubes de peinture et de taches souillaient le marbre blanc qui n’en avait plus que le nom. Des palettes et des pinceaux étaient éparpillés partout ainsi que des toiles.

Mais ce qui attira le plus son regard fut l’immense œuvre en partie terminée. Son regard s’écarquilla davantage et il avala difficilement car devant lui se tenait son portrait. Enfin portrait… c’était comme un miroir de lui. Ses longs cheveux roux s’étalaient comme une couverture sur le matelas d’un lit aux draps blancs qu’on voyait à peine, piquetés d’une multitude de roses d’un rouge profond. L’expression de son visage était douce et sereine. Il dormait.

Il n’entendit même pas son épée tomber au sol.

Les fleurs n’étaient pas fini sur une bonne partie du tableau. Leur rouge… il porta son regard sur Henri qui déchirait les rideaux avec hargne, son tableau autour de sa taille avec ses taches.

Ses jambes flageolèrent et il serait tombé si Baudoin n’avait pas sauté pour le rattraper.

\- Votre Altesse ?

\- Je ne comprends pas…

Son esprit semblait déconnecté et ne plus rien comprendre. Henri était un Géant et les Géants avaient la réputation de manger de la chair humaine. Et les enfants avaient disparu. C’était tout aussi logique que le soleil se levant chaque matin. Alors pourquoi ne voyait-il plus de sang sur le tissu mais juste de la peinture carmine ?

Baudoin se mit à courir de partout et revint avec une tasse de thé qu’il plaça dans les mains du prince tandis qu’il enjoignait Henri à retourner dans sa chambre pour laisser le temps au rouquin de se reprendre.

Le valet s’installa en face de lui, comme un égal mais Aube n’y fit même pas attention, son regard toujours sur l’immense tableau.

\- Il faut que je vous raconte une histoire, souffla Baudoin qui se ressaisissait.

Aube tourna les yeux vers lui et sur l’assiette à peine touchée dans laquelle trônaient que des légumes.

* * * * *

  
Aube était nerveux.

Depuis sa découverte et ce qu’il avait appris quelques jours plus tôt, il dormait mal, son teint de pêche était plus blanc et des cernes rongeaient son visage. Charles s’en inquiéta bien sûr et Aube, sentant la nausée monter en lui, dut faire un gros effort pour se montrer un peu digne en mettant cela sur le fait d’avoir mangé quelque chose qui ne passait pas. Sans doute le poisson qu’on avait ramené de Millerivières ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, disait-il.

Le prince essayait de ne pas laisser paraître qu’il _savait._ Jacques avait des yeux partout et le prince supputait que Marcelin, son nouveau valet, était à la solde du vieil homme. D’ailleurs, le nouveau était en train de lui lacer les chaussures avec brusquerie, contrastant avec la douceur et la joie qu’y mettaient Lune et Jour. A cette pensée, il inspira fortement pour ne pas pleurer ou vomir.

Les enfants avaient « disparu » depuis des jours aux yeux de tous. Certains disaient qu’ils avaient volé le promis du roi et s’étaient enfui avec l’argent vers une autre contrée, d’autres avançaient l’idée saugrenu qu’ils étaient à la solde de Grandeblanche, le royaume voisin et ennemi, de Roncenoir et qu’ils avaient attenté à la vie du roi et de son fiancé avant de s’enfuir.

Comment de si jeunes enfants auraient-ils pu faire tout cela ? Aube ne savait pas quoi répondre. D’autant plus qu’il _savait._ Il avait réussi à ne plus manger avec Charles, prétextant toujours ces nausées dues au poisson. Il n’aurait pas supporté de le voir déchirer de ses dents la viande.

Alors il était là, dans une tente montée à son intention près de la basilique de la ville. L’endroit était à l’opposé du château et ils traverseraient la grand rue pour aller au bal donné en son honneur. Deux cent invités triés sur le volet seraient présents.

Il se regarda dans la glace. Il portait une belle tenue en brocart blanc avec des broderies en fil doré. Ses longs cheveux roux avaient été coiffés et il les portait en catogan, tombant sur son épaule droite. Des bottes hautes en cuir lui donnaient un air plu martial et la maquilleuse réussit le miracle d’estomper ses cernes et lui redonnait bon teint.

Les trompettes résonnèrent et il sursauta. Il devait se ressaisir.

_Vous allez devoir vous montrer fort, Votre Altesse._

Il le devait aux deux enfants qu’il avait aimé dès l’instant où on les lui avait présentés.

_L’oncle du roi était le frère de sang de Feu la reine._

Il sortit de la tente et aussitôt, cinq gardes en tenue d’apparat l’encerclèrent. Il se sentit prisonnier mais ne le montra pas. Il était prince de sang et devait tenir son rang même pour… ça.

_Sa Majesté… a le même appétit que Feu sa Mère et Jacques sait être discret._

Il n’avait que quinze pas jusqu’aux premières marches de l’escalier et il le fit avec un faux sourire, le port altier, fier et la foule ne l’en aima que plus encore.

_L’orphelinat du Père Marone… n’a pas été créé dans un but noble..._

Toute la cérémonie se déroula comme s’il n’était pas là. Jacques lui avait fait répéter pendant deux jours entiers ce qu’il devait dire, à quel moment, comment. Il évitait le regard de Charles, ce dernier devait le penser intimidé par tout ce cérémonial.

Puis on lui posa la couronne de consort sur la tête, elle lui parut lourde alors qu’elle était faite pour une femme. Il se moquait bien de savoir ce détail d’ailleurs.

_Votre Altesse, faites attention..._

Alors que le bal battait son plein, alors que le roi avait conduit son épousé dans leurs appartements sous les vivas des invités, le nouveau consort se sentit plus fort.

Aube resta debout face aux grandes fenêtres alors qu’il entendait son mari avancer derrière lui.

Charles avait bu plus qu’à l’accoutumée et pendant le repas, Aube avait observé chacun de ses gestes à la dérobée. Il l’avait regardé mâché la viande, la digéré avec une regard brillant. Cela l’avait dégoûté.

Il repensa aux paroles de Baudoin, aux tableaux d’Henri, à la gentillesse de ce dernier après qu’ils eurent fait table rase du malentendu. Le monstre n’en était pas un finalement et le vrai se cachait sous des traits charmants.

Il frémit quand Charles posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Bonsoir, mon époux, lui souffla-t-il à l’oreille.

\- Bonsoir.

Il se tendit quand Charles lui mordilla le cartilage, ses doigts serrés à en blanchir. Ses yeux se fermèrent quelques secondes avant qu’il ne se dérobe.

Le roi en rit doucement, prenant cela pour un jeu. Aube allait jouer aussi. Il se rappela chaque détail de ce qu’il avait mis en place et se dirigea lentement vers la terrasse.

La fête battait son plein dans les jardins et il se pencha pour faire signe aux invités. Ces derniers crièrent de joie en le voyant, levant leurs verres en leur honneur.

Il y avait une bonne quinzaine de mètres entre eux mais il ne faisait aucun doute quant à l’identité des gens sur la terrasse.

Des « Vive le roi, vive le consort ! » résonnèrent et il les salua. Les cris redoublèrent quand Charles apparut à ses côtés.

\- Ils t’aiment déjà tous, souffla-t-il au roux en désignant la foule en bas. Mon peuple t’aime, mon adoré.

\- Ils sont généreux et gentils, comment ne pas leur rendre cela ?

\- Hum.

Charles passa un bras derrière lui et se pencha dans son cou pour l’embrasser.

Paraître devant tout le monde, amoureux et innocent.

Aube se décala en frissonnant. Il s’approcha de l’autre rebord et se pencha un peu pour saluer cette partie de la foule qui réagit de la même manière que l’autre côté.

Charles tituba jusqu’à lui. Son haleine sentit l’alcool. Le roi tendit la main à son consort comme on invite pour une danse et le prince se laissa entraîner.

\- Allons mon épousé, rentrons que je puisse honorer ton corps comme tu le mérites.

\- Hum.

Aube lui offrit un sourire tandis qu’il entraînait Charles dans une danse jusqu’au rebord d’un des murets crénelés. Son regard se posa sur le sol. Les torches avaient toutes été allumées et ils y voyaient clairs. Avec une figure précise, il fit faire un pas en arrière à Charles et ce dernier s’emmêla les pieds à cause de pierres au sol. Il serra la main d’Aube pour se retenir mais déjà son corps partait en arrière.

Battant des bras, Charles tapa contre le mur et bascula. Aube poussa un cri d’effroi en tendant les bras dans le vide pour essayer de rattraper son mari mais il murmura un « Pour Lune et pour Jour » qui se perdit dans le vent.

Il était une fois, dans le lointain royaume de Roncenoire, un roi aimé de son peuple.

Ce roi tant apprécié mourut le soir de ses noces et son épousé en fut profondément touché.

Ce que le conte ne rapporte pas, c’est que le roi, fils de Géant, avait décidé de dévorer son prince, que ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire.


End file.
